1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for spine surgery, especially to a fluoroscopy type four-point frame for spine surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
A four-point frame for spine surgery is commonly used in the spine surgical operation; when in use, the four-point frame for spine surgery is disposed on an operating table, and the patient lies in the prone position on the frame for spine surgery and supported by two pairs of support cushions correspondingly disposed at two sides.
With the development of surgical technology, many surgeries and diagnosis can be accurately processed through solid photography, so skilled people in the art have invented some fluoroscopy type surgical equipments, e.g. a fluoroscopy type operating table. When in use, the patient lies in the prone position on the fluoroscopy type operating table. The fluoroscopy type operating table allows X-ray to penetrate for providing a full fluoroscopy imaging, but the skeleton of the frame for spine surgery is made of a metal material, such as stainless steel, thereby causing X-ray not being able to penetrate, or even generating interference to the spine imaging, so the full fluoroscopy imaging cannot be carried out.
As such, how to develop a fluoroscopy type four-point frame for spine surgery which can keep the advantages of prior art and allow X-ray to penetrate is an issue to be concerned by skilled people in the art.